Hecate's Ultimatum
by WinterBlaze12
Summary: Four demigods fight against a Son of Hecate, who aims to steal the powers of other children of Hecate. On a quest for the four last Krustallos Dynami in existence, (crystals which will provide them with extra powers of Ergokinesis) they gain more powers to match Alabasters already god-like abilities, which are to be challenged at an invasion of Camp which Alabaster has threatened.


Hecate's Ultimatum

Chapter One – Alek

I walked along a cobblestone path, which had been invaded with overgrown vegetation from the core of the thick, dark forest. Listening to the calming silence accompanied by an occasional hoot from an owl, I shivered from the night's cool, misty air. But it was comforting, because inside this darkness, I feel strong and powerful, and I always do. I welcome the dark, it was my friend…my only company. I didn't even have a roommate at the orphanage. Though, life seemed good enough there…uneventful, but I keep myself company. I didn't mind it; it was all I really knew.  
Tonight I took the longer darker track. I just wanted to get away from the chaotic city streets of West Vancouver, and enjoy my never-ending time to myself, and my quiescent mind. I start walking slower, deeper into the forest. I could almost feel the secluded atmosphere of this place, never occupied apart from the wild life which resides within the pine trees.

The sudden stiffness of my body was triggered by an alarming cracking sound. I sharply looked behind me, preparing to take out anything which might be threatening me. Nothing but me, the trees, the dark, and the mist was here with me tonight. I began turning back to continue walking when I realised the significant crack in the ground where I had previously walked. I stared at it, speculating. How did that happen? It wasn't there before, then recall the familiar memory about two months ago when the exact same occurrence had befallen. It wasn't the first time, and stranger things had transpired around me, especially with metal. However, not bothered to deal with it, I continue my steady walking pace.

Walking towards the familiar scene of a fallen tree across the path was startling, especially with it accompanied by think fog from the other side. With some recognition, I realise the fog is presented with a small white light in the centre, flickering slightly. It resembled silvery wisps of smoke, and lit up everything around it. For some pestering reason, I felt as if I had seen all this before and been here just like any other walk through this forest…but I was sure I hadn't walked this path before. I completely stopped when I notice that the white light is moving. Not towards me, but more of a swirl.  
The oddity of this situation baffled me, and I was somewhat frightened. I made no movements, remaining stiff, as if my muscles had completely frozen over, and my bones were stiff wooden planks. This rigidity was interrupted but a thick bolt of lightning, despite the clear weather. It struck down upon the fallen tree and its sturdy wooden trunk split open at the mercy of the blast, and I felt its force surge through the ground, and like a wave of energy push me backwards causing me to fall flat on my back.

Jolting up quickly, I observe a think dust cloud which had formed and was slowly thinning out, making out an unusual silhouette. Staring intently at the strange shape which was masked by thick cloud of dust, I finally realise it's a stormy grey horse. That was when I noticed it. The back part of its body was overtaken with what appeared as a storm cloud, with lightning cracking and flashing behind it. The majestic creature stood proud and tall, observing me peculiarly. Abruptly, its expression and stance changed significantly. It was now evilly grimacing, identifying me as a target, and with impeccable grace, it charged at me. The horse's hoofs made a startling sound upon the cobblestone, and the storm cloud and lightning followed it with perfect timing, causing it to be even more intimidating.

Somehow, in this time of extreme shock, my logic and common sense told me that there was no way I could outrun this creature. Though, what logic and common sense was not telling me, was that if I remained here standing still without any reflex to the occurrence, I was sure to be hurt.

Somehow, that wasn't needed because from out of the trees came a dazzling black and white wolf. Its eyes were a horrifying dark black which reminded me slightly of my own. Though the malicious stare wasn't meant for me I realised, as the wolf leapt at the horse, colliding with it head on. Its surprising strength knocked it down with aggression, where it devoured the majestic, but foul horse, tearing it apart. Instead of dying, it decomposed into yellow dust, which sat at where its dead body should have laid, being blown slightly by the soft wind. I stood there for a moment which felt longer that it really was, recalling my memories, and recalling past emotions which matched what I was feeling at this moment. With a gasp of pure hysteria, I realised that this had happened before. The whole night had been one major déjà vu; I had dreamt it all beforehand.

The beautiful creature faced me. Its shady eyes observing me with wonder, a look I was sure I was returning back towards it. Staring into my eyes, something strange happened; it spoke to me through my mind.

_"My name is Catori, stay silent, and all will be explained soon. I am here to guide you to your destiny. Follow me, and your true identity shall be revealed."_

__This was so strange to me I stared at it in wonder. It wasn't just speaking to me through my mind, I felt more than that. I was so connected with this being, I we were looking through each other's souls, which were so similar…it was creepy, but relieving there was another like me. Same morals, same beliefs, same thoughts…I felt as if I had known Catori my whole life, as if he was always there, accompanying me everywhere, watching over me.

After that session of mutual understanding and discovery, he turned into the dark forest. I knew I was to follow him, it just felt _right. _Despite my current awareness which couldn't be explained, I just knew that my life will never be the same after this night.  
I had so many questions, but I didn't think now was the right time to ask, or the right _being_ to ask. We treaded through thick plant life, the canopy so thick you could barely see the night sky. Luminescence was hardly existent; I could hardly make out the shape of the dark wolf ahead of me. Luckily, I was good in the dark. Like I said, darkness was my friend. I pushed away a branch which hung in my way, and stepped out onto an identical path to the one I was walking along earlier. A spark of recognition flooded through my mind, remembering when I had walked this way before, that snowy Christmas Eve last year. Catori turned left, and I followed him, looking ahead. I didn't see it yet, but I knew there would be a lake up ahead. I enjoyed ice skating on it when it was frozen, or just staring upon the ice, deep in my own private thoughts.  
Unexpectedly, Catori stopped in his tracks, his ears pointed, listening intensively and then sniffed the air with two short paced inhales.

_"Get behind me",_ I heard him say in my mind.

We turned behind us, and stood staring back down the path which we had come from. Out of the silence, I heard a horse galloping. Fear pulsed through my body, tempting me to back down, but I gathered my courage. It was surprising to see how much I had. I stood up straighter, ready to face what was approaching.

The horse finally came into view. It looked exactly the same as the other one I had faced before, with the same storm cloud which made up song of its body. It stopped, and stood about thirty metres away from us, standing tall, in an arrogant manor. Arrogance and cockiness annoyed me, and I suspected whether it was doing it on purpose. Swiftly, the horse's body began to change, its anatomy became an unnatural horse-human mix, before it transformed completely into a human; A boy around my age, with shocking white hair, and the palest skin I ever saw. The boy had a large build, broad shoulders and big arms. Though his eyes were what struck me the most, they were glowing silver, as if someone had placed a silver light bulb into its eye socket. No pupil was evident, just pure shining silver. Along with that, grey wings expanded in a quick motion out from his back, they were double the length of his arms, and crackled with electricity, just as the horses had. He smiled menacingly; as if this was a great game, and he was going to win easily, his arrogance showing again. He spread open his arms and electricity began to run down them.

Catori began charging up towards it, his paws making rhythmic thumps on the cobblestone ground. After noticing he was going to be challenged, the boy with the grey wings shot lightning right at Catori, thunder accompanying it which deafened my ears. Luckily he dodged the strike which demolished the ground where he once was. The wolf leaped and scratched the boy with the grey wings across the face with his sharp claws, and the cuts began to bleed silver blood. The opponents turned to face each other; the boy glared at the growling wolf and decided to end this quickly, flicking his hand, he controlled the wind, which threw the wolf into the air, hitting the ground hard, causing him to become unconscious.

The winged boy glared at me, and I knew what was coming. Lightning crackled from the boy's wings and flowed down to his hands, which he held out, directing the lightning's direction towards me. I shielded myself with my hands, throwing them in front of my face, bracing myself for the hit, yet, it didn't come. Have I been saved? Or am I my own saviour? I looked up and observed the field of solid black energy which had come between me and my enemy. It was shadowy, and seemed to absorb the night's dark, as well as match it. To my surprise, I realised it was me who had created it. I tried to keep it there for longer, but I felt it draining my energy. It flickered and disappeared. The winged boy seemed surprised at my capabilities, yet I saw the horror on his face. Between us, I saw Catori stirring, and so did he; I knew I had to do something miraculous again to save us both.

I remembered in a dream I had earlier this week. There was a man, who I barely remembered what he looked like, that controlled and threw solid black, shadowy energy at his enemies. I knew it was just a dream…but sometimes my dreams felt so _real_. And after what I had just done I wouldn't be surprised if I could fly, which I hoped not; I'm afraid of heights. The winged boy began charging lightning through his wings again which moved down, and sparked at his elbows. I knew I had to make my move before he did. I took a deep breath, gathering up mystical strength. My whole body stiff and my arms tensed, I felt an uncomfortable pulsating in my head. I threw my hands out, releasing the tension and strain. What I saw was astonishing, being generated from the palms of my hands was black smoky energy. It shot through mid-air, between my enemy and me, and became solid. It surged towards him, and made impact. The blow knocked him off his feet causing the winged boy to hit the ground hard, unconscious.

I gasped in relief, putting my hands on my head and staring into the night sky. Catori had recovered, and spoke to me once again in my mind.

_"The Storm Spirit will recover soon; I suggest we leave for our destination."_

"And where exactly is that?" I said aloud.

"You'll see, we aren't far away," he replied.

I didn't like being unanswered and going against my demanding nature, but I did for the time being as I trusted the wolf and respected his wishes for now.

We began sprinting down the path. We didn't stop, until about four hundred metres down; we made a halt at a frozen lake. The one where I usually ice skated. Instead tonight, in the centre of the lake was what resembled a dark black hole. It was raised vertical, and acted as just a rip in the air, as its thickness was so small, it was hardly measurable. Some sparks cracked around it, making it even more intimidating.

"Nice, a 2D hole hovering in the air." I said sarcastically.

Catori seemed amused at my analogy, but he retained his seriousness.

_"Beyond, is where you must travel. Everything will be explained to you there." _He stated.

"Where _I_ must travel? Aren't you coming?" I questioned.

Catori stared at me blankly. _"I am always with you, to guide you, and to protect you,"_ He said.

I turned to the dark portal. I felt I had always been alone, and now this wolf was telling me he is always with me, it was hard to believe. However, when he appeared to me tonight…I felt I already knew him. The black hole's sparks made an exceptionally larger and louder movement, as if it was enforcing my entry. I thought about what I was about to do… this was supposed to guide me to my destiny, and I knew I had dreamt this night before…as if I was preparing for the moment. Except, the dream ended when I entered the black hole, which made me nervous. I looked back at the wolf, admiring its handsomeness. I had always had a connection with wolves, it didn't surprise me that a wolf was one to guide and protect me, and be with me always. I always seemed like the lone wolf, as much as I wished I was an alpha. But I'm not weak…

Catori looked up into the night's sky, howling a wolf's cry to the moon, which was absent tonight. When he finished, he looked back at me, his black eyes reminding me of the dark portal behind me. His howl was a farewell, wishing me the best for my journey. I nodded my head back at him in response.

_"Farewell, child of darkness"_ I sounded in my head, hearing Catori again. In a way…I wondered if that's what the howl was specifically saying.  
I turned around, stepping onto the solid ice of the frozen lake moving closer to my means of transport to an unknown place. As I got closer, I could distinctly feel the density of this unusual object, it attracted me towards it like a strong magnet.

Centre metres away, I released my resistance, and felt myself being tugged inside as I made contact with its semi solid substance. The cold was terrifying, the force was horrific and the absence was traumatising. But the darkness was comforting, as I experienced the full absence of light.


End file.
